Resident Evil 2 The Meating
by Lady-FFVII
Summary: My first fanfic about Resident evil 2. Claire meets Leon. Ada&Leon. R
1. Chapter 1

**Resident evil 2**

**Chapter 1 The Meating! (Yes that is a pun intended lol)**

**I hope that those who read review and tell me what I need to make the second one better then this or if I am doing the right thing. This is my first attempt at writing a resident evil 2 Fanfic. I hope it goes well and I hope I don't have to remind those of you that have the game that I am not the owner of the characters. They are the proud property of Capcom. However to those that don't, know much about the game. I am not and I repeat am not responsible for the creation of these characters.**

- - - - - - - - - -

Claire road past the MPH sign not really seeing it, she had left countless messages on his answering machine yet he had still not replied or even answered the phone, which was not like him at all, he never went any where much, he worked for the special forces team for the raccoon police department and he never made dinner so always ate at Emmy's Diner. So the majority of his time was spent in his apartment.

_Where the hell could he be then? This just doesn't feel right._

She even rang the station and Barry, but all she had gotten for the past two days was a strong current of static. After the last call where she had thought she had heard him being cut off she rushed to get on to her Harley without even grabbing her jacket. Stupid now she thought as the harsh winds bit into her now half frozen skin. She hadn't even thought about how fast she had been driving, and without wearing her leathers a spill would cause major injuries. She didn't even know if she was even there yet, but one thing for sure was that the roads were dead, she hadn't even been pulled over. But her butt ached from the ride so far so see knew she couldn't be that far from town.

_Where are the cops, the truck drivers, the drunken frat students? This town looks like a ghost town. What the hell happened?_

Her heart lurched as she; speed past the RACOON CITY WELCOME sign. She was here. She pulled the Harley into the drive of Emmy's diner, the whole street was empty. She sighed then and pulled the helmet off her head, a red brown pony tail emerged from the helmet. She shook her head and moved her neck to get the crick out of it from the long drive.

"I'm finally here".

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon had been driving for awhile when he came to an abrupt stop.

_Jesus!_

Just in front of the jeep lay the body of a woman, her clothes had been torn in several different places and blood matted her once brown hair and pooled on the floor. No way was this a hit and run accident. Leon stepped out of the jeep.

"Well what do we have here?"

He shut the door to his jeep with a loud thump, it sounded louder then it would have, only for the fact that it seemed like he was the only one around, bar the fact of the woman who was laying before him. Without hesitation he went to examine the body, the crows that had been pecking her body fled from his presence. He knelt down and moved the body slightly.

_Jesus she smells like she's been dead for weeks. But how could nobody notice? And who the hell could have done this and not have been seen? This doesn't make sense!  
_

Leon shook his head he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the lapels of her t-shirt covered where her stomach would have been if it hadn't of been ripped out. Blood was dotted all around her clothes and her left ankle had also been ripped open.

"Man what a mess... What could have done this?!"

The shuffling of feet brought the young cop to his feet in a hurry, he aimed the Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum towards the sounds, a moan, a terrible kind of moan the kind you only hear in horror movies emanated from the alley way. Leon readied himself.

_No time to get cold feet Kennedy, this is your first day as a cop. Do not screw up!_

But nothing could have prepared him for the site he saw. Three creatures which looked human, could have been human once stagger towards him, moaning and groaning, blood splattered their dry, cracked lips and t-shirts.

"That's far enough! Don't move!"

But they still moved towards him as if unable to hear him or refusing to hear him. And then it struck him.

_I don't think their friendly._

Even as he thought this he felt a tug on his blue trousers. He did a quick half turn towards the corpse that he had earlier examined and looked down.

"No!"

He fired two shots into the back of the woman who had tried to take a chunk out of his leg. She made a few final spasms before she lay still, hopefully dead this time. Realising that the other were still approaching he fired at the closest of the group, the male, but once the bullet connected the being made a slight jerk and contined to walk straight for him.

_whats with that guy? That was a clean shot. Stupid! Their not alive, they smell like death!_

They weren't human at all. They were Zombies. And they wanted more than a piece of him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Since entering the diner she had, had the feeling something was a miss. For one there was no one around and second of all the diner was empty or so it seemed until she heard a wet slurp and the crunch of teeth. She had no idea what had compelled her to walk behind that counter but something told her to look. Hesitantly she peered round.

"Hello?"

As soon as she uttered those words she wished she hadn't. There before her eyes was a man bent over the waitress Julie, he was…

_Eating her_!

The man now having noticed Claire slowly got up, and with outstretched arms began to move towards her moaning and groaning with hunger, she backed up then frightened.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you ok? Just don't come a.. any closer!"

She fumbled then to move back quicker her voice soon changed to a distressed sort a squeal.

"Are you listening!"

As she bumped into the window she screamed as she saw more of the blood thirsty creatures, she made a quick turn and made for the back exit of the diner, she flung the door open to have a gun pointed directly in her face.

I'm going to die…

She threw her hands up to sheild her face.

"Don't Shoot!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon half leapt out of his skin when he opened the door to find the girl cower in front of him. She had been the first human being he had seen since this morning. He soon jumped into action when he saw that she had some one behind her.

"Get down"

He saw her quickly drop to the floor and he used that as a signal to shoot. The bullet zoomed through the air hitting its target right smack in the middle of the Zombies forehead. The creature crumpled to the floor. Leon had to act and quick.

"Head to the police it'll be a lot safer there"

He held his hand out for the young girl. And she snatched it like a rope saving her life. He ran then with her hot on his tail to the abandoned police vehicle left in the middle of the street. They both jumped in, Leon being the driver they pelted down the road.

Claire felt a sudden rush of relief as she sat in the car, even though the policeman that had saved her was making a frantic call on the radio she found herself babbling.

"I arrived in town and the whole place went insane"

"Great. The radio's out"

He threw the radio hand set against the dashboard frustrated, and so to ease the tension she thought she'd ask a rather obvious question"

"You're a cop right?"

"Yeah first day on the job… The names Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you"

He replied with a slight nod. She didn't mind that he seemed a bit dismissive after all he was driving and she didn't want to distact him really.

"Claire. Claire Redfield, I'm looking for my brother Chris"

They both smiled then, for just a few minutes the situation seemed to have lessoned in its stride.

"Hey can you look in the glove box for me"

Slightly curious she nodded and reached for the handle to the glove box.

"Sure"

The lightheartedness soon disappeared as soon as she opened the glove compartment, a handgun lay inside. Leon must have known it was in there or he wouldn't have asked her to check.

"There's a gun inside"

"Better take it with you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry to end it here but I have A level revision to do so, I hope you liked it and will review. Will have chapter 2 up and running in no time I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil 2: The Destination**

**Yay another chapter running. It's about time too. LOL.**

**Well as you know I do not own any of the characters, they are own by Capcom…. Got it?**

**Good. Now let's begin.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Chapter 2)

As she reached and took the gun from the glove compartment, the sound of slurping and moaning could be heard from behind them. She felt a cold shiver down her spine, but that didn't stop her from looking round…..

"Uuuuuurrrrh"

"NO!"

Claire screamed as she saw the zombie jump on top of Leon's back. The car which was losing control was swerving down the road dangerously fast, Claire saw the pole, but before she could do anything they had rammed themselves into it, the zombie which of course wasn't wearing a seat belt was thrown out of the front window. His hair and features looked scarily like Leon's, but she must have been imagining it, it must have been because of how fast he had jumped out.

_Pull your self together girl, you want to offend him._

Leon gave a great sigh of relief. He looked over to Claire, his eyes trailed up and down to make sure she had no cuts.

"Are you ok?"

_Jesus Christ. I'm not getting paid enough for this… If I'm even getting paid at all._

She smiled then. Relief plastered across her face. She was a young girl, maybe a year or two younger then he was. He felt the urge any police men had and that was to protect this girl, even if it meant his life.

Claire noticing his gaze which had soon moved up and down and to reassure him she told him light heartedly that she was ok.

"Still in one piece"

Then her face broke into an expression of horror. And as Leon Turned to see what was happening he could understand why she looked as she did. And he wished to God he'd stayed at home.

"That maniacs gonna ram us!"

A van speeding down the road knocking trash cans over and scratching it sides on the walls was heading straight for them and it didn't seem likely that it was going to stop. Leon was the first to move to disconnect the seat belt, and Claire hurriedly followed. They both as the van impacted onto the control car jumped to the curb before the explosion even singed them.

Lean grunted as he got up, he had been thrown towards the curb, which was now biting deep into his rib cage. He moved to ease the pain, knowing that, that would leave a bruise.

_That… That stupid idiot could have killed us… us… Claire!_

He stood then, as fast as he could anxious for Claire. He had to know if she was ok.

"Claire!"

"Leon!"

He sighed again for the second time of the evening in relief at her response. He had to get to her somehow, but asking her to stay there would make her a sitting duck…

Think Kennedy. What would be the safest place to go…? Duh the police station, Kennedy your one slow dude.

"Head to the police station. I'll meet you there"

_And hopefully we'll both still be alive to reach there._

With that he started the trek to the police station. Shooting anything that tried to make its way towards him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Claire Yelled back that she would, as she turned to survey the situation, she realised just how scared she was.

_Oh dear god. Please don't let Chris be dead. Don't let him have been eaten._

Claire took a running step forward, and halted as she realised equipping the gun would be a lot smarter then running around with out a weapon in a zombie infested town. So she grabbed the gun from her hip pocket and ran to the armoury shop which she had pasted on her way here, though she had to dodge at least five zombies on the way, there rotten flesh seemed to peel from there body as they tried to reach for her, she tried hard to hold back the urge to throw up, and thank fully the shop was just a centimetre away, thrusting the door open she rushed in and slammed it shut.

"Hold it. What you doing here?"

Claire stood there frozen.

"Don't shoot. I'm human"

The man relaxed and walked towards her, he was holding a bow gun, his grease stained T-shirt, was also stained with blood, most likely from zombies she hoped.

"Sorry about that babe."

Claire nodded at his apology but she needed info and fast.

"What's going on in this town?"

His southern Texan accent grated on her nerve.

"Hold on."

He reached around her, and as he did so she caught a sent of his odour….

_Yuck sewer puke, Jesus no wonder they didn't eat him._

"I aint got no clue darling. By the time I noticed something was wrong the entire city was infested with zombies."

Claire walked past him. She was sure if she took some ammo he wouldn't mind after all, she had a destination to go to. But as she reached for the counter she heard the smash of glass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon had made it to the Police station. He had killed two zombies so that he could get up the stair case. He had forgotten that there was a back entrance to the station, but that was the route he had taken, so that had to mean Claire had taken the long route. Leon got to the top of the stairs to see a fellow police officer try to fend off three zombies why signalling for the copter to steady its self for the rescue attempt. He instantly knew that this plan was flawed. This did not have a promising ending.

I_… I need to do something… I …I have to._

But too no avail, the zombies had cornered the police officer, Chris who was watching the whole ordeal stood frozen, unable to help the officer, and the screams of agony that rang through the air from the half eaten officer would haunt him forever, but because he was loosing his motor skills, he shot widely upwards hitting the copter pilot. The copter lost control and dove down onto of the whole ordeal. The fire erupted out from the explosion and Leon who now was capable of moving lurched towards the nearest door and jumped inside, afraid of what else was to happen.

_What in Gods name is going on… this was meant to be my first day on the job… not hell on Earth._

As he walked down the corridor he heard the flapping of wings. A harsh sound to the eerie silence that surrounding him. Then he saw it, a black crow, heading towards him with blood red eyes.

"Carrrrr!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yay its finished well chapter two is anyway. I hope you review this, it'll help loads. Hopefully I'll have three up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil 2: The Nightmare B**

_**I am back with this story for a little bit. Thought I better bring this up to speed or I will start to feel lazy, oh for those of you speeling freaks the "meating" as aposed to the meeting is a play on words, this is a zombie fanfiction and I will not change it. So now on with the fic.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon was not looking forward to this, he darted away from the festering crow, then took off at full speed rounding the corner of the corridor, and almost tripping on the body of a dead policeman. He didn't dare stop and stare but a glimpse was all he needed to know that he wasn't coming back dead or alive. The glimpse that he got of the poor mutilated corse was enough to tell him that stopping and staring was a bad idea. As soon as he passed the body he heard the shatter and saw the spray of glass erupt in front of him as more crows ascended upon him.

_Oh great moving dead people, and now man hungry crows, I don't wanna think it but what the hell next. Damn that bird almost got me._

He saw his target and darting from left to right avoiding the scavangers he shouldered his way into another door and closed it behind him. Making a quick look around him he let a sigh of relief, he needed time to breath and think before he made the next move. Looking around he noticed that he was standing in what appeared to be a waiting room, the pale pink seats of the small sofa looked welcoming to his aching legs, but he neither sat nor walked near it instead he saw a diary on the desk to his left, his curiousty and his need to know pushed him to pick it up and read it.

_**--**_

_**- April 6th -**_

_**--**_

_**I accidently moved one of the stone statues on the second floor when I leaned against it. When the chief found out about it, he was furious. I swear thatguy nearly bit my head off, screaming at me never to touch the statue again.If it's so important, then maybe he shouldn't have put it out in the open like that...**_

_**--**_

_**- April 7th -**_

_**--**_

_**I heard that all the art pieces of the chief's collection are rare items, literally worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. I don't know which is the bigger mystery: where he finds those tacky things, or where he's getting the money to pay for them.**_

_**--**_

_**- May 10th -**_

_**--**_

_**I wasn't surprised to see the chief to come in today with yet another large picture frame in his hands. This time it was really disturbing painting depicting a nude person being hanged. I was appalled by the expression on the chief's face as he leered at the painting.**_

_**--**_

Closing the diary hard, he felt like he had learnt nothing other then that the chief was an art lover. And was overly protective of them, though he must admit the interview with the chief had left him wondering if he had a few screws loose.

_This isn't making any sense, the last entry doesn't tell me anything. There most be something._

Tucking the dairy into his side pack he made for the exit opposite the one he had just came in through. He was going to find out what the hell was going on no matter what it took. Opening the door he left the waiting area. There he stood on the Balcony, had walked round this before thinking now how noisey with chatter it was then. But now was as silent as...

_Death. Why is this Happening?_

Looking over the railing he saw the main computer for the precinct. He needed to get down there. He looked over to his right and saw the emergancy ladder. Walking towards the mechanism which released the ladder, he sniggered to himself, remembering the rules the chief had so sternly told him.

_And to think the punishment for using this for leasure rather then for an emergency was to do the filing for a week._

He realised that thinking back to even an interview or scrapping his knees on the pavement as a kid was far better then truly thinking about the horrors that he was faced with now. He hoped desperately that there are survivours. Claire. He had almost forgotten that he had met the young women until now. He had no idea if she was still on the streets or had managed to get to the station safely. Pushing the switch on the ladder mechanism started the loud descent of the ladder. Once the base of the ladder hit the marbled floor he then climbed down it.

_Now Kennedy. Time for a game plan. 1. Check the computer_

_2. Find Claire and see if she is alright_

_3. Find the survivours (if any) and get the hell out of here_

Walking to the computer and touching the screen his heart dipped with dread. The doors were locked and the keycard was nowhere in site.

_Damn it! I have to find it._

**There we have it another finished chapter, hope you liked it i will be adding the other chapter soon so take care**


End file.
